The purpose of this study is to evaluate the role of major life stressors in the Development of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) as a clinical disease among genetically susceptible individuals. This ancillary study will capitalize on the study design for the DPT-1 Trial by administering a brief assessment of life stressors to participants or parents of participants under the age of 18.